Love Bite
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Felix has to admit to something embarrassing to save Ralph's reputation.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: A little idea that came to me last night while lying in bed!_

* * *

"Great job everybody!" Felix said, following a normal day after the _All Clear_ resounded and the Nicelanders cleaned up the front stoop of the apartment building.

"You were really moving today, Felix" Ralph commented, tossing several bricks into a pile for the clearing equipment machine to take away.

Felix rested hands on his hips, proudly. "Thanks, brother and you were a tough one to beat!"

Ralph smiled at him, but his expression changed to concern. "Hey Felix, what's that purple spot on your neck?"

Felix unconsciously touched his neck, dawning alighting his face. "It's nothing, really."

"Did I hurt you?" Ralph asked, his voice escalating.

Felix waved off the matter, casually. "No, you didn't do anything, Ralph."

"You hurt Felix?" Gene bellowed, which received a collective gasp from the other Nicelanders. He skidded up to the handyman to examine his neck.

"Really, fellahs," Felix tried his best to uplift his collar to completely cover the spot in question. He'd tried his darnest to keep it hidden all day, but from all the activity from gameplay, his shirt must have shifted. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Gene wasn't buying any of it. He turned down Felix's collar, gasping at the large, purple spot at the base of his neck that was partly covered by Felix's undershirt. Gene whipped around, wagging an accusing finger at Ralph. "You're still a bad guy!"

Poor Ralph stood there, giant palms held out in front of him in defense. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know it happened!"

"Enough!" Felix yelled, stepping between Gene and the wrecker. The scene was escalating quickly and to save Ralph from undeserved scrutiny, he would have to come clean with the truth and live with the embarrassment.

He pulled down his collar, revealing the bright purple spot in all it's glory. "It's not a bruise...well, not a bruise that hurts." His cheeks glowed red recalling the night before when Tammy's lovely mouth sucked and nipped at his skin as he straddled her lap. He shook himself from the wonderful memory, his audience staring intently at him. "It's a love bite."

Gene's mustache twitched. "A what?"

Felix's entire face burned at the admission. Never in his life did he think he'd have to explain a hicky to his neighbors. "Ms. Calhoun left this love bite as we were having private time."

It was as if all the Nicelanders understood at the same time and they all let out a collective "oh".

"See!" Felix plastered on the biggest, fake smile. "Nothing to worry about!"

The crowd dispersed, a strange tension hanging in the air - leaving only Ralph to scratch his neck awkwardly. "Wow. Okay. Didn't expect that." He lumbered up to Felix. "Thanks for saving my rump, buddy, even if you did have to admit somethings so personal."

Felix gave the wrecker a small smile, still embarrassed but happy to have saved Ralph from any more drama. "No problem, Ralph."

"And ah..." Ralph pointed two fingers at him, trying but failing to act like the proud buddy. "Congrats on the...love biting with Calhoun." He walked away, wincing. "Ey-yi-yi." There wasn't enough root beer at Tapper's to erase this.


	2. Pre-quel

_Writer's note: So, this is the pre-quel to the 1_ _st_ _part. How Felix got the hickey…_

 _Slightly nfsw? Just to be warned._

* * *

"Tammy," Felix giggled as his girlfriend playfully pushed him over on the couch and peeled his half buttoned work shirt apart. Zeroing in on his neck, she laid feathery kisses to his skin before her lips found the perfect spot.

Felix's cheeks flared a flaming red when he felt her lips sucking at the base of his neck. Jiminy, Miss Calhoun was being awfully forward tonight! A shiver ran up his spine as Tamora's tongue swirled around the spot. He felt a bit dirty as her lovely lips worked at his pixels, but boy howdy, did it feel good!

Felix's mind hazed over as he enjoyed the attention Tamora was bestowing. He found his bare hands resting at the bottom of her ribcage, and unconsciously, his fingers started to roam over her torso, flittering over the taunt stomach muscles between her ribs.

He felt Tamora smile against his skin, clearly enjoying his exploration. He flinched when her teeth ever-so-lightly grazed him. Tamora pulled away just far enough to look him in the eyes. "Got a little carried away."

Felix's breath caught as he stared at her flushed cheeks, a lop-sided smirk adorning her mouth. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. "You're doing great, ma'am," he said, inarticulately and wanted to slap his hand over his face at his cheesy reply.

Tamora must have liked the encouragement. She licked her lips – _oh my lands_ – the action sending warm feelings in places Felix didn't know warm feelings could exist. He wanted to melt into a puddle right there as she returned her lips to his neck, suckling and nipping in a slightly lower spot.

Her hair tickled his cheek, and Felix retired one hand from her torso to comb fingers through the soft blonde locks. He wondered how an evening cuddling on the couch could end up like this. Would Tamora want the same attention from him? Felix could barely stand it as his mind began to imagine the feel of his lips on her neck.

Tamora finally pulled away, sitting up and grinning like a Cheshire cat down at him. Saliva glistened around her lips, and Felix felt himself falling again when she gracefully wiped it away with the back of her palm.

"Go take a look," Tamora said, hauling him to his feet. Felix walked over to the mirror close by his front door, his mouth hanging open.

"Is that…a hickey?" he asked, staring at the purple-ish spot at the base of his neck. He'd seen a hickey before and was aware of what they were called, but honestly, he never knew _how_ a person came about getting one.

"Or love bite, if you prefer," Tamora informed, an eyebrow arched. "Now, are you just gonna stand there and stare at it, or come back over here to return the favor?"

Felix's cheeks glowed as he hopped back over. He was more than happy to return the favor.


End file.
